Johnny Klebitz
FIGYELEM: Ez a szócikk spoilert tartalmaz a GTA IV-gyel, a TLAD-dal, a TBoGT-vel és a GTA V-tel kapcsolatban! Csak saját felelősségre! Jonathan "Johnny" Klebitz, egy karakter a Grand Theft Auto sorozatban, aki megjelenik a Grand Theft Auto IV-ben támogató karakterként, egy kisebb ellenfélként a The Ballad of Gay Tonyban, a The Lost and Damnedben főszereplőként és a Grand Theft Auto V-ben egy mellékszereplőként. Ő volt a Lost MC motorosbanda vezetője, mielőtt Billy Greyt ki nem engedték a rehabról. Klebitz fenntartott egy viszonylagos békét az Angels of Death tagjaival. 2008-tól Johnny a Lost MC motorosbanda vezére, amíg Billy a börtönben van. 34 évesen Johnny a legöregebb a Grand Theft Auto IV Éra négy főszereplője közül. 2013-ban, a Grand Theft Auto V eseményei során Johnny és a Lost MC megmaradt tagjai áttelepültek Sandy Shoresba, Blaine Countyba, ahol Trevor Phillips brutálisan meggyilkolta őt provokálva ezzel egy bandaháborút. Életrajz Gyerekkora Johnny Klebitz 1974-ben született Acterben, Alderneyben egy zsidó családban. Az Off Route misszióban ellop egy buszt, és megemlíti, hogy az anyja mindig azt mondta neki, hogy buszsofőr lesz. Mindemellett van neki egy bátyja, Michael Klebitz, aki Billy Grey barátja volt, mikor Johnny 10 éves volt. Ironikusan Michael katona, aki Irakban és Afganisztánban szolgál, és törvénytisztelő állampolgár, aki kritizálja Johnnyt motoros élete és Billyvel való bűnös kapcsolata miatt. Felnőtt élet Johnny bűnügyi nyilvántartóján 1991 és 1994 között komoly tevékenység láthatóak, amikor Johnny 17 és 20 év között volt. Hamarosan börtönbe került, és 2000-ben volt egy feltételes szabadlábra helyezés megszegése, ami azt jelentette, hogy hat évet kapott. Klebitz azt mondja barátjának, Thomas Stubbsnak, hogy nem volt állása, amióta kiszabadult a börtönből. Johnny dzsekijén matricák közül az egyiken ezt lehet olvasni "I Rode Mine Los Santos 2004". Sok sebhelye van, arra szintén utaltak, hogy az egyik szemére gyengén lát vagy vak, amikor Clay Simonsnak mondja, "Ó, használnom kéne a jó szememet." Johnny Billyvel ellentétben tényleg törődik az üzlettel. Mielőtt Jimet meggyilkolták, őt jobban érdekelte, hogy mi lesz a Losttal, mint barátaival. Johnny más motorosokkal ellentétben sokkal makacsabb és értelmesebb. Johnny és Ashley Butler randiztak, de vége lett a szerelmüknek Billyvel való drogfüggősége miatt. Még mindig gondoskodik Ashleyről, de úgy gondolja, hogy a drogok már átvették a hatalmat az élete fölött. Még mindig megtesz bármit, hogy megvédje a lányt, s ezt lehet is látni, mikor kap tőle egy telefonhívást, és megszidja azért, amit tett és amiért segítenie kellett. Johnny emellett együtt érez Roman Belliccel egy későbbi küldetésben a "Roman's Holidayben", ráadásul megkéri az oroszokat, hogy kíméletesen bánjanak vele, bár Johnnynak nem volt választása az emberrablást illetően. ''The Lost and Damned'' eseményei thumb|left|250px|[[Billy Grey|Billy hazamegy Johnnyval, valamint a Lost MC többi tagjával, miután kiengedték őt.]] 2008 őszén Billy Greyt kiengedték a rehabról, ekképpen a társai, Johnny Klebitz, Clay Simons, Terry Thorpe, Jason Michaels, Brian Jeremy és Jim Fitzgerald meglátogatták őt, azonban Billy elkezdett veszekedni Mr. Ronceróval, habár Billy egyik barátja, Chad lenyugtatta a kedélyeket. Ezt követően Johnny átnyújtotta Billynek az egyenruháját felpattanva a motorra. Kicsit később elérték a klubházukat, ahol kiderült, hogy Johnny eladta Billy motorját az Angels of Death tagjainak, így Billy idegesen megparancsolja Johnnyéknak, hogy szerezzék vissza a mociját. Ezt letisztázva a csapat elmotorozott Bohanba, ahol Csinos Fiú elmondta Billynek, hogy az Angels of Death Northwood-i területén megtalálja a motorját. Ettől eltekintve a motorosok megtámadtak a riválisaikat visszaszerezve a motorkerékpárt, továbbá épségben sikerült visszajutniuk a bázisukra. thumb|250px|Johnny és a [[Lost MC konfliktusba kerülnek az Angels of Death tagjaival.]] Másnap Billy Grey és haverjai buliznak Angus Martinnal és Johnny ex-barátnőjével, Leila Sharpe-vel, azonban Jason megzavarja az ünneplést, mondván, hogy az Angels of Death tagjai tönkreteszik a bulit. Billy idegesen lelövi az Angels of Death hadnagyát, majd Johnny segít megölni a menekülő gazembereket. Több nap elteltével Billy több partit is rendezett a Lost klubházában, hogy ünnepelje visszatérését. Ez idő alatt Billy bemutatja Johnnynak Dave Grossmant, aki részidőben ügyvéd, részidőben motoros. Klebitz a megismerkedés után leült Billyvel és megvitatták a feszültséget kettejük között, noha Billy kapott egy szöveges üzenetet néhány Lost tagtól, hogy elfogták őket az Angels of Death motorosai. Johnny, Billy, Brian, Hank, Buck és Bruce megmentik a megtámadott Lost tagokat, Billy pedig tájékoztatja őket Jason Michaels haláláról, akit megölt egy kelet-európai ürge az orosz maffia egyik vezetője, Mikhail Faustin utasítására. (Niko Bellic). thumb|left|250px|Johnny, [[Brian Jeremy|Brian és Billy az Angels of Death klubházában.]] Billy úgy kezelte a helyzetet, hogy az Angels of Death tagjai a hibásak Jason halála miatt, ilyen módon fogta a bandáját Ray Boccinóval való beszélgetése után, hogy megtámadja a rivális motorosbanda klubházat, ráadásul már elmondta a Lost tagjainak, hogy egy lengyel vagy egy szerb bérgyilkos ölte meg Jasont. A támadás alatt Johnny egy gránátvetővel belő egy gránátot az ablakon, valamint elpusztítja a gengsztereket. Billy eközben két heroinnal teli vászonzsákot visz el a helyiségből Johnnyval és Briannal együtt. Ez az esemény pedig ahhoz vezetett, hogy Johnny és Billy között tovább fokozódott a feszültség, tudniillik Billy nem akart bosszút állni, hanem csak a kábítószerek kellettek neki. thumb|right|250px|Johnny, [[Niko Bellic|Niko és Playboy X részt vesz egy heroinüzletben.]] Billy később küld Johnnynak egy üzenetet, hogy találkozzon Elizabeta Torressal, aki a lopott heroinnak talált egy vevőt. Elizabeta az alkuhoz küldte Jason gyilkosát, Niko Bellicet és Playboy X-et Johnny mellé. Az üzlet azonban egy titkos LCPD hadművelet volt. Egy kevés felbolydulás után Johnny a kokóval elszökik, amíg Niko és Playboy X üres kézzel mennek haza. Az események után Johnny segít cimborájának, Jimnek, aki megkéri őt, hogy lopja el az Angels of Death motorbiciklijeit, melyet Japánból szállítottak Liberty Citybe. Johnny felhívja bajtársait, Terryt és Clayt, akik elpusztítják a motoros gazembereket, míg Johnny és Jim felpakolják a motorokat egy Yankee teherautóra elszállítva azokat a dokkokba. Végezetül sajnos megjelenik két rendőrtiszt, Ed McCornish és Jimmy Matthews, akik megfenyegetik Jimet elhagyva a helyszínt. thumb|left|250px|Johnny és [[Jim Fitzgerald|Jim menekülnek az Angels of Death tagjai elől egy Yankee teherautóval.]] Jim bosszúból újfent felkeresi Johnnyt, felfedve, hogy csapdába akarja csalni Matthewset és McCornisht, ekképpen szeretné, ha Johnny segítene neki. A főhős elfogadja a feladatot, mígnem Jim hasba üti Ed McCornisht, Jimmyt pedig leönti forrókávéval. Erre a reakcióra a két zsaru elkezdi üldözni Jimet és Johnnyt, azonban Johnny, Jim, Buck, Hal és Pat kinyiffantják a rendnek az őreit Matthewssel és McCornishhal együtt az Acter Industrial Parkban. A sikeres rendőrirtás elteltével kétségbeesetten felcsörgetni Johnnyt ex-barátnője, Ashley Butler, merthogy elrabolták őt és egy matracon tartják fogva bedrogozva. Klebitz idegbajosan elhajt a Westminster Towershez, ahol a második emeleten kinyírja a drogos bűnözőket megmentve szerelmét a bajtól. A megmentés befejeztével Johnny hazaviszi Ashleyt, ahol a lány bevallja, hogy szeretne elmenni Johnnyval a naplementébe, ellenben Johnny mégis otthagyja őt a nyomorban, mert tudja, hogy a csaja egy drogfüggő. thumb|right|250px|Johnny átöleli szerelmét, [[Ashley Butler|Ashleyt.]] Ezek után Billy telefonon elregéli Johnnynak, hogy találkozzon III. Thomas Stubbs képviselővel a Middle Parknál lévő Jousters klubban, mivel segítenie kéne neki néhány piszkos dologban. Johnny villámgyorsan belép a klubba, ahol megállítja őt egy hamis angol-akcentust használó komornyik, Leavis, aki megfenyegeti Johnnyt, hogyha nem megy el, akkor kihívja a zsarukat. Szerencsére rájön, hogy a képviselő úr hívatta ide a motorost, ily módon beinvitálja Stubbs lakrészébe, ki meztelenül eldirigálja Johnnynak, hogy ölje meg a nagybátyját, Arthur Stubbsot, mert kell neki a pénze. Johnny elvégzi a munkát, azáltal, hogy lelövi egy rakétavetővel Arthur helikopterét a Francis Nemzetközi Repülőtéren. thumb|left|250px|Johnny beszélget a meztelen [[Thomas Stubbs|Stubbssal.]] Nem sokkal ezután Johnny kap még egy feladatot Stubbstól, melyben azt kéri tőle, hogy szabadítson ki fehérgalléros rabokat a Leftwood-i rendőrkapitányságnál lévő börtönbuszból. Johnny egy szempillantás alatt elrendezi a sünöket, mindazonáltal a buszon egy kannibál sorozatgyilkos, Curtis Stocker megeszi az egyik tisztet megmentve ezzel Klebitz életét. Hősünk ezután elszállítja a fegyenceket az Acter Industrial Park területére, ahol az elítéltek elhagyják Liberty Cityt Dinghy motorcsónakokkal. A Lost később megtudja, hogy a kokó, amit elloptak, az a Triádoké volt. Billy és Brian úgy gondolták, hogy meg kéne tartani az anyagot, de Johnny és Jim meggyőzte őket, hogy szabaduljanak meg tőle, mert az LCPD a nyakukon van miatta. Billy nehézkesen beleegyezik megindulva a kínai negyedbe, ahol négyük közül Johnny és Jim ment be a Dragon Heart Plázába, hogy beszéljen a kínaiakkal, akik azonban megtámadták őket, és ellopták a narkotikumot. A két barát kivégzi a kínaiakat egy Automatic 9mm-mel és egy Lefűrészelt-csövű sörétessel, mi több sikerül elszökniük háztetőkön keresztül felfigyelve Billyre, akinek összetörték a motorját. Ekkortájt Billyt körbevették a tisztviselők, s erre a feldühödött főellenség csupán azt ordította, hogy Johnny dobta fel őt. Végül Brian, Jim és Johnny visszamenekültek a klubházhoz, csakhogy a Lostból két frakció lett, egyik Brian által vezetett, a másik pedig Johnny által. thumb|right|250px|Johnny, [[Jim Fitzgerald|Jim, Brian és Billy megindulnak a Triádokhoz.]] Billy letartóztatásával Johnny lett a Lost új főnöke, így elpusztít ötven sirályt, győzedelmeskedik szkanderben, dartsban, biliárdban és léghokiban, sőt még részt vesz tizenkettő motorkerékpár-versenyben és ötven bandaháborúban. Johnny Jimmel, Clayvel, Terryvel, Bruce-val, Brett-tel, Buckkal, Chuckkal, Conannal, Dickkel, Dogg-gal, Earllel, Frankkel, Glenn-nel, Hallal, Hamm-mal, Hankkal, Horse-vel, Leonnal, Montyval, Nickkel, Pattal, Peteyvel, Shawnnal, Spike-vel, Tugg-gal, Wayne-vel és Willy karöltve megverik az Albán Maffiát, az Orosz Maffiát, a Bizottságot, az Angels of Death motorosait és a Jardikat. Sajnálatos módon Johnny, Jim, Clay és Terry kivételével az összes motoros meghal a bandaháborúk során. Johnny ezenkívül ellop tíz motort a tolószékes Angus Martin kérésére, illetve elvégzi Stubbs piszkos munkáit. Stubbs utasítására a Superstar Café-ban kicsinál egy politikust, megmenti egy vezérigazgató életét, fotót készít egy képviselőről, aki épp egy prostituáltat vett fel, lemészárol egy férfit, aki bizalmas információkat akar közölni Stubbsról és ellopja Bryce Dawkins autóját, majd megbütykölve vissza is viszi a tulajdonosnak. Érdekesség, hogy Johnny bármikor lehallgathatja az Internust. Olyan dolgok derülnek ki a lehallgatásból, minthogy Bernie Crane énekli Jill Scott dalát és hogy szerelmes Luis Fernando Lopezbe, valamint az is hallható, hogy Niko Bellic menekül a rendőrök elől. thumb|left|250px|Johnny kiabál [[Brian Jeremy|Briannal.]] Stubbs munkáinak a befejeztével Jim bemutatja Johnnynak az Uptown Riders motorosait, Malcet és DeSeant, kik átadnak egy csőbombát Klebitznek, mondván, hogy robbantsa fel az Angels of Death tagjainak a teherautóit. Miután Johnny elvégezte a megbízást, Jimmel egyetemben találkoznak Briannal az Alderney-i dokkoknál, mivelhogy békét akart kötni. Azonban fegyverszünet helyett veszekedésbe kezdenek Johnnyval Brian és bandája, így Johnny visszavág azzal a ténnyel, hogy Billy leszarta a testvéreit és hogy Brian takarodjon el a városból, s eme szavak hallatán kitör egy lövöldözés Johnny, Jim, Terry, Clay, Buck, Hal, Frank és Brian frakciója között. Johnnyék legnagyobb balszerencséjére Brian elmenekül, viszont mégis sikeresen megszabadultak Brian gengsztereitől. thumb|right|250px|Johnny lelövi [[Brian Jeremy|Briant.]] Jim pár nappal Brian árulását követően bemutatja Johnnyt Ray Boccinónak, a Pegorino család kapitányának, ki elküldte Johnnyt Brian búvóhelyére (mert Ray úgy gondolta, hogy a Lost polgárháborúja veszélyt jelent az üzletre), mely Briannal való harccal végződött. *Johnny segítségül hívja Terryt és Clayt, majd bedob egy csőbombát az ablakon, s a ház lángokban fog állni. Ezt látva Brian felszáll a motorjára, s megpróbál elmenekülni, de Johnny azonnal lelövi őt. *Johnny segítségül hívja Terryt és Clayt, majd kiontja az áruló motorosok és Brian vérét is. *Johnny segítségül hívja Terryt és Clayt, majd kiontja az áruló motorosok vérét, mindazonáltal megkíméli Briant, aki elmenekül, s ennek eredményeként elérhetővé válik egy véletlenszerű találkozás Briannal. thumb|left|250px|Johnny leüt egy rendőrt az egyik őrbódénál. Brian halálával megszűnik létezni a Lost MC másik fele, mivel Johnny megölte őket, mert átálltak Brianhoz. Elizabeta Torres ez idő tájt elrendeli, hogy Johnny, Malc, DeSean, Terry és Clay lopjanak el egy kokainnal teli teherautót az Angels of Deathtől. A csapat Elizabeta parancsára leütik a rendőröket az útdíjfizetős őrbódéknál megvárva a célpontokat, akik hamarosan a Lost MC és az Uptown Riders áldozataivá válnak. Ez idő alatt megszerzik a Slamvant leszállítva Elizabeta védelmezőjének, Andreasnak. thumb|right|250px|Johnny felismeri [[Marta|Martát.]] Ez alatt az idő alatt Liz újból Johnnyhoz fordul, mondván, hogy az egyik ismerősét, Martát el kéne vinnie hozzá, mert épp most érkezett meg Liberty Citybe, csakhogy az emésztőrendszerébe sok kokaint rejtett el, mégis rájött erre az FIB, s őrizetbe akarják venni, azáltal, hogy kényszerítik az orális szexre. Johnny nyomban megveri az egyik FIB ügynököt a reptéren, megmentve ezzel Martát, ám értesítés érkezik, ezzel szemben Johnny, Terry és Clay elmenekülnek a tússzal együtt Liz házához. Marta megmentésével Johnny még egyszer felugrik Lizhez, aki paranoiásan beismeri, hogy a rendőrség üldözi őt, ekképpen a lehető leghamarabb értékesíteni kell a kábszert. Johnny, Malc, DeSean, Terry és Clay elmennek egy kosárlabdapályára, ahol üzletet folytatnak egy férfi és egy női dílerrel, ámde a két üzletfél úgy gondolja, hogy nem fognak fizetni, s így az ismeretlen nőszemély felrobbantotta Johnny motorját, ennek függvényében Malc lelőtte őt. Johnny idegesen felpattan Malc mocijára, s mind az öten elmenekültek a fakabátok elől. Johnny a küldetés után informálja Lizet az üzlet kudarcáról, s erre a kövér asszonyság megparancsolta Johnnynak, hogy maradjon távol tőle. thumb|left|250px|Johnny és [[Malc elfogja Roman Bellicet.]] Az események végeztével Ashley segítségért könyörög, miközben elmondja, hogy fogva tartják Dimitri Rascalov emberei a tartozásai miatt. Johnny elbeszél az oroszokkal, akik utasítják őt, hogy rabolja el Niko Bellic unokatestvérét, Roman Bellicet. *Johnny Malccal együtt elmegy a Gambling Denbe, ahol elrabolják Romant, továbbá elszállítják egy elhagyott gyárba az orosz smasszereknek. Johnny megsajnálja a szerb fickót, ilyen módon megkéri a fogva tartót, hogy kíméletesen bánjanak vele. *Johnny Malccal együtt felhívja Romant (Elizabeta Torres adta meg neki az 555-2222 nevezetű telefonszámot), majd el is rabolják, továbbá elszállítják egy elhagyott gyárba az orosz smasszereknek. Johnny megsajnálja a szerb fickót, ilyen módon megkéri a fogva tartót, hogy kíméletesen bánjanak vele. thumb|right|250px|Johnny figyeli az üzletet. Ekkortól fogva Ashley megkéri Johnnyt, hogy segítsen Raynek, mert szüksége van rá. Johnny ekkor azt a rendeletet kapja, hogy lopja el Gay Tony és Luis Fernando Lopez gyémántjait a Broker-i dokkoknál. Johnny, Terry, Clay, Buck, Frank, Willy, Tug, Bruce és a Broker-i fejezet tagjai elmotoroznak a dokkokhoz, ahol megtámadják a résztvevőket. Luis és Tony egy Stretch E limuzinnal menekül, míg Tony pasija, Evan Moss egy Stretch-vel. Johnny egy hosszú üldözés során megöli Evant és testőreit, valamint Ray utasítására elrejti a szemetekben a gyémántokat, melyet Niko Bellic, Luca Silvestri, Johnny Barbosa és Joseph DiLeo fognak majd felszedni. thumb|left|250px|Johnny és [[Niko Bellic|Niko figyelik, ahogyan Luis Fernando Lopez lelövi Mori Greent.]] Egy nappal ezután Ray szól Johnnynak, hogy kísérje el Niko Bellicet a The Libertonian múzeumhoz, ahol a Zsidó Maffiával fognak majd üzletet kötni a gyémántok miatt. Johnny és Niko ekkortájt összefutnak Mori Greennel és Isaac Rothhal, akiknek Niko átpasszolja a gyémántot. Az üzlet alatt sajnos Luis Lopez lesből megtámadja a zsidókat; lelövi Morit és két másik ismeretlen gengsztert, amíg Isaac elbújik egy mellékhelyiségbe, Johnny, Terry és Clay elviszik a kétmilliót, Niko pedig megöli az összes zsidót. Végül Johnnyék elhagyják a helyszínt, azonban az összeget nem Raynek adja oda, hanem barátjának, Jimnek. Pár perccel ezután Ray megtorlásul elrabolja Jimet és megkínozza a Drusilla's alagsorában, hogy visszakapja a pénzét. Johnny később belép az étterembe egy "Jimtől küldött" SMS miatt, hogy találkozzanak Raynél. A kajáldában Ray egy pisztollyal levezeti Johnnyt a pincébe, ahol megtalálja Jimet, akit egy krapek kínzott egy forrasztópisztollyal. Jim szerencsére elvágja a kötelet lefogva kínzóját, midőn Johnny kirúgja Ray kezéből a stukkert. Ray egyhamar idegessé válik, merthogy Jim elvágta csatlósa torkát elmenekülve az étkezdéből. thumb|right|250px|[[Ray Boccino|Ray egy pisztolyt szegez Johnnyra.]] Ettől a ponttól kezdve Jim és Johnny szétválnka, viszont Ashley felhívja Johnnyt, hogy Ray embereket küldött rá. Johnny azonnal segítséget kér Terrytől és Claytől, akik megmentik haverjukat Ray rabszolgáitól. Ettől eltekintve Johnny társalogni kezd csajával, Ashleyvel, aki elfabulázza, hogy Ray arra használta őt, hogy meggyőzze Johnnyt, hogy dolgozzon neki, így Ray kihasználhatta a Lostot. Ugyanakkor arra is fény derül, hogy Ray egyik bérgyilkosa (aki megint Niko Bellic volt) megölte Jimet és hogy Billy az államokat a Lost ellen akarja fordítani a börtönben. A dumcsizás végén Johnny pusztán annyit mond Ashleynek, hogy takarodjon el, miután a leányzó bevallotta, hogy még mindig szereti őt. Befejeződés thumb|left|250px|Johnny [[Thomas Stubbssal beszélget.]] Ashley távozása után III. Thomas Stubbs meglátogatja Johnnyt a Lost MC klubházában, ahol elmondja neki, hogy maradjon távol Ray Boccinótól és szövetségeseitől, mert nagyon rosszul megy nekik a saruk és több mint valószínű, hogy egy hónap múlva vagy börtönbe kerülnek vagy halottak lesznek, továbbá Stubbs azt is beismeri, hogy Billy tanúskodni fog a Lost ellen, hogy kikerülhessen. Ezután Stubbs távozik, amíg Johnny összehívja a Lost Alderney City fejezetének megmaradt tagjait, akikkel együtt betör a börtönbe. Terry és Clay is segédkeznek legjobb barátjuknak, miközben Johnny kirobbantja a börtön ajtaját egy gránáttal vagy egy rakétavetővel. thumb|right|250px|Johnny, [[Clay Simons|Clay, Terry és a Lost megmaradt tagjai betörnek a börtönbe.]] Nem sokkal ezután az LCPD és a Lost MC tagjai összecsapnak, azonban a motorosok legyőzik a zsarukat, mígnem Johnny, Terry és Clay kiérnek az udvarra, ahol újabb osztagba ütköznek bele. A trió elpusztítja a rendőröket, midőn megérkeznek a NOOSE kommandósai helikopterekkel. Johnny leszedi őket egy rakétavetővel, s megtalálja Billyt, aki egy késsel próbálja meg legyilkolni egykori haverját. Johnny villámgyorsan mellkasba lövi őt egy Automatic 9mm pisztollyal. Billy a holtaknál is holtabban esik össze. thumb|left|250px|[[Billy Grey|Billy halála.]] Végezetül a Lost motorosai kimenekülnek a börtönből visszatérve a klubházukba, melyet Ray emberei tönkretettek. Johnny, Terry, Clay és Angus visszaemlékeznek a régi időkre, ezzel szemben Johnny utasítja Terryt és Clayt, hogy gyújtsák fel a helyszínt. A parancs után egy marmonkannával felégetik az épületet. Ettől a ponttól kezdve Johnny, Terry, Clay és Angus nézik, ahogyan a klubház ég. Befejezésképpen Johnny bármikor összekoccanhat Terryvel és Clayvel Liberty Cityben. A The Lost and Damned utáni események A történet befejezése után Johnny élete romokban hever. Billy árulása okozta a Lost Alderney fejezetének a vesztét, s ekképpen csak ő, Terry, Clay és Angus élték túl a küzdelmeket. Johnny Billy halálával abbahagyja kapcsolatát Ashleyel, miután arra kéri őt, hogy adjon neki negyven dollárt. Johnny szerencsére elutasítja a kérést, mivel tudja, hogy még több anyagot venne belőle. Johnny ráadásul bevallja Angusnak, hogy nem lát semmi jót Ashleyben és hogy a szavaival éljen: "szétbasz mindent maga körül." Johnny szintén megszünteti a kapcsolatot Rayvel és Stubbssal, akinek gúnyoson sok szerencsét kíván a korrupt életéhez. Ettől eltekintve Johnny folyamatosan küld Jim felesége és gyermeke számára a gyémántüzletből szerzett 2.000.000 dollárból. Emellett a barátait, Terryt és Clayt elviszi inni, enni, dartsozni, biliárdozni, léghokizni és csajozni, valamint eljár velük egyéb bárokba is, mint például a Split Sides-be és a Perestroikába. Véletlenszerű találkozások thumb|right|250px|Johnny találkozik [[Dave Grossmannal.]] Johnny unalmában elkezd sétálni a Goldberg, Ligner & Shyster iroda környékén, azonban belebotlik a Lost MC egyik túlélőjébe, Dave Grossmanbe, aki Billy egyik barátja volt. Dave elmondja a motorosnak, hogy a titkárnője azzal vádolta meg őt, hogy szexuálisan zaklatta, s ekképpen a nő az ügyet bíróság elé akarja vinni. Emellett az is kiderül, hogy Dave utálja a feleségét, s ha erre fény derül, akkor tönkreteszi az életét. Johnny megsajnálja őt, ilyen módon elbeszélget az ügyvéddel, aki megígéri, hogy nem lesz belőle bíráskodás. thumb|left|250px|Johnny és [[Malc egy verseny előtt.]] Johnny belefut haverjába, Malcbe, aki elmondja, hogy DeSeannal kellett volna lógnia, de még mindig nem kereste fel őt. Malc úgy gondolta, hogy DeSean a barátnőjével lehet, mindazonáltal biztosra akart menni, így Johnnyval együtt megindult megkeresni a fickót. DeSean felhívja Malcet, kinek elregéli, hogy az Angels of Death tagjai meglőtték őt egy verseny során. A két barát megtalálja társukat, akivel karöltve megölik a tetteseket. Johnny még egyszer találkozik Malccel, aki megkéri őt, hogy versenyezzenek egyet. A mérkőzés elteltével elválnak útjaik, s sohasem látják többé egymást. thumb|right|250px|[[Brian Jeremy|Brian leesik a motorról, miután Johnny meglőtte őt.]] Befejezésképpen Johnny beleszalad az áruló Brianba, aki könyörög, hogy segítsen neki. Noha Johnny megvádolta azzal, hogy elárulta a Lostot, mégis követte Briant a Middle Parkig, ahol azonban ráuszította az embereit. Johnny, Terry és Clay lemészárolják a csatlósokat. Nem sokkal ezután Brian felpattan motorjára, csakhogy Johnny egy hosszú üldözés alatt lelövi őt, melynek köszönhetően a holtaknál is holtabban esik le járművéről, ily módon Brian és bandája eltűntek az élők sorából. ''GTA V'' eseményei nyugtatja Johnnyt, mielőtt megölné.]] 2008 és 2013 között az Angels of Death megszűnt, Johnny, Terry, Clay, Ashley és a Lost MC többi tagja áttelepültek Blaine Countyba és Los Santosba (valószínűleg Ray miatt, mivelhogy Ray Jim halála után még mindig kereste a gyémántokat, ámde ironikus, hogy Rayt Niko Bellic megölte Johnny tudta nélkül), ahol felállították új bázisukat. Johnny valószínűleg a Blaine County-i fejezet elnöke lett, míg Al Carter a Los Santos-i Chaptert kapta meg. A banda részt vesz a kábítószer-, illetve a fegyverkereskedelemben. Johnny sajnos a metamfetamin rabjává vált és később visszatért Ashleyvel való kapcsolatába is. Johnny fizikailag és pszichológiailag megváltozott a drogoknak köszönhetően. Sokat vesztett az izomzatából és a súlyából is. A bőre halványabbá vált, az arcát pedig több heg borította, mint a TLAD eseményei alatt. Ettől eltekintve Johnny megismerkedett Larry Tupperrel, Melvinnel és Trevor Philipssel is. Habár Trevorral való kapcsolata eléggé ingatag, merthogy Trevor folyfon-folyvást bérgyilkost küldött, hogy ellopja a Lost MC kábítószereit és járműveit, mi több gyakran szexelt Ashleyvel Johnny bosszúságára. thumb|right|250px|[[Trevor Philips|Trevor átöleli Johnnyt.]] A GTA Online eseményei során Ron Jakowski utasítja a GTA Online főszereplőjét, hogy lopjon el egy teherautót a Lost MC-től, tudniillik Trevor abban a járgányban akar szexelni Ashleyvel. 2013 augusztusában Johnny megtudta, hogy Ashley Trevorral van, így elment szembeszállni főellenfelével. Trevor ekkortájt rájött a hírekből, hogy Michael De Santa életben van, ekképpen ideges lett, s mérgében nekivágta a földnek Johnnyt, majd egy sörösüveggel fejbe dobta, s többször is megrugdosta a fejét, melytől összetört az agya. Ashley ezt látva odarohant szerelméhez, míg Trevor, Ron és Wade elhagyták a helyszínt, megölve Terryt és Clayt, akik megpróbálták kézbesíteni a híreket a Lost MC többi tagjának. Nem sokkal ezután Ashley meghal túladagolásban, azonban a halála előtt odaírja Ron Lifeinvader profiljára, hogy megfizetnek mindazért, amit Johnnyval tettek. thumb|left|250px|Johnny halála. Pár nap elteltével egy ismeretlen fejezet motorosai (lehet, hogy Angus Martin emberei Liberty Cityből) érkeznek Blaine Countyba, hogy eltemethessék elesett testvéreiket. Trevor tapadóbombákkal felrobbantja Stab Cityben lévő pótkocsikat, s így meggyengült a Lost Blaine County-i fejezete. Johnnyt, Terryt és Clayt pedig valószínűleg eltemették, mert a Friends Reunited alatt látható a koporsójuk. Plecsnik Johnny dzsekije, mint minden törvényen-kívüli motorkerékpár klubtagnak, tele van plecsnikkel. És itt van az is, hogy mit jelent: *'Vice President [Alelnök]' - Ez mutatja Johnny pozícióját a klubban. Ez később átvált "Elnökre" a This Shit's Cursed után. *'TLMC' - A klub rövidítése. *'White Wings' [Fehér Szárnyak]' - Jelzi, hogy adott egy nőnek arcmasszázst.' *'Yellow Wings' [Sárga Szárnyak]' - Jelzi, hogy már ivott női vizeletet.' *'Brown Wings' [Barna Szárnyak]' - Jelzi, hogy ő már végzett orális-anális szexet egy nővel.' *'Red Wings' [Vörös Szárnyak]' - Jelzi, hogy orális-szexelt egy menstruáló nővel.' *'I Rode Mine to Los Santos in 2004' [Lementem az enyémmel Los Santosba 2004-ben] - Ő, Brian, és Terry az egyetlen tagok, akiknek megvan ez a plecsni. *'Skull' [Koponya] - Jelzi, hogy ő már ölt a klubért. *'8-Ball' [8-Ball] - Jelzi, hogy időt szolgál a klub számára. *'Loyal' [Lojális] - Jelzi a klub iránti hűségét (A Lost polgárháború alatt). Küldetések melyben megjelent GTA IV *Blow Your Cover *Museum Piece The Lost and Damned *Főszereplőként minden misszióban szerepel. The Ballad of Gay Tony *I Luv LC *Frosting on the Cake *Not So Fast GTA V *Mr. Philips (Trevor megölte) *Friends Reunited (A koporsója látható) Karakterek, akiket Johnny Klebitz gyilkolt meg *Ed McCornish - Megölte őt, mert zsarolja őt és Jim Fitzgeraldot. *Jimmy Matthews - Megölte őt, mert zsarolja őt és Jim Fitzgeraldot. *Arthur Stubbs - Megölte őt Thomas Stubbs III. parancsára. *Dan - Megölte, mert megpróbált bizalmas információkat leközölni Stubbsról. *Véletlenszerű Motoros - Megölte őt, mert Brian frakciójának egyik tagja. *Brian Jeremy - Megölte őt, mert elárulta Johnnyt és saját frakciót csinált. *Evan Moss - Megölte, mert elmenekült a gyémántokkal. *Billy Grey - Megölte, mert megkísérelte, hogy Johnny és a Lost MC ellen fordítsa az államokat. Szörnyű bűnök, melyeket Johnny Klebitz követett el *Lebombázta az Angels of Death klubházát. *Ellopta az Angels of Death motorjait. *Elmenekült az LCPD elől egy táskányi heroinnal karöltve. *"Felszabadított" veszélyes bűnözőket egy rendőrségi buszról. *Ellopott egy Slamvant tele kokainnal. *Elrabolta Roman Bellicet. *Ellopta a gyémántokat Evan Mosstól és elrejtette a szemétben őket. *Megrohamozta az Alderney Állami Fegyintézetet, annak érdekében, hogy megtalálja, és megölje a klub korábbi elnökét, aki az államokhoz fordult segítségül. LCPD Bűnügyi Nyilvántartás |} Karakter előzetes thumb|center|530px Párbeszéd Johnny idézetei, amik szabad játék során hallhatóak: Galéria 172px-TLAD 3.jpg|Johnny Jimmel együtt motorozik. 172px-TLAD 2.jpg|Johnny együtt a testvéreivel. 172px-This Shit's Crused 1.jpg|Johnny és testvérei a Triád épületénél. 172px-JohnnyKlebitz-Artwork2.jpg|Művészi rajz Johnnyról. 172px-JohnnyKlebitz-Artwork.jpg|Művészi rajz Johnnyról. 172px-Johnny Klebitz.jpg|Johnny akcióban. 172px-Johnny Klebibtz.jpg|Johnny Klebitz. 172px-Hexer-TLAD-front.jpg|Johnny egyedi Hexer-je. 172px-Biker gang.jpg|Johnny az MC-vel motorozik. 172px-3326281754 80c8c81d17-1-.jpg|Johnny bajba keveredik az LCPD-vel. 65px-JohnnyKlebitz-GTAIV.jpg|Johnny kinézete a GTA IV-ben. 172px-Johnnylost.jpg|Johnny vezeti a Lost MC-t. 140px-JohnnyKlebitz-TLAD-Artwork2.jpg|Művészi koncepció Johnnyról az EFLC-hez. 8406779.jpg|Artwork Johnnyról. Johnny and niko.jpg|Johnny és Niko együtt. 20100527165712!JohnnyKlebitz-TLAD.jpg|Johnny Klebitz. Johnatw.jpg|Atwork Johnnyról, miközben egy Lefűrészelt-csövű sörétest tart magánál. 640px-Ima-1-.jpg|Johnny a Grand Theft Auto V-ben, nem sokkal halála előtt. 640px-DeadJohnny-GTAV-1-.jpg|Johnny halála a GTA V-ben. 640px-DeadJohnnywithAshley-GTAV-1-.jpg|Ashley Johnny holtteste fölött. Ashley n Johnny-1-.jpg|Johnny testét Ashley ringatja. Johnnycorpse-1-.jpg|Johnny holtteste (oldalnézetből). lzuSZ6T.png|Johnny egy újságon a GTA V-ben. Johnny_Klebbitz-GTA_V-Mr.Philips.jpg|Jobb kilátás Johnny holttestéről, felfedve az összetört agyát. Ima.jpg|Johnny a Grand Theft Auto V-ben, nem sokkal halála előtt. Johnny_alive.jpg|Egy alternatív mód Johnny felélesztéséhez. Apróságok *Johnny kabátján van egy plecsni: "I Rode Mine to Los Santos in 2004." Ez azt jelenti, hogy Johnny volt San Andreasban, 2004-ben Brian Jeremyvel és Terry Thorpe-vel, akiknek ugyanúgy megvan ez a plecsni. Ez egy utalás is arra, hogy a Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas 2004-ben jelent meg. *GTA IV-ben a Museum Piece küldetésben, amikor Nikóval vagyunk és ha sietünk, akkor láthatjuk Johnnyt menekülni a lépcsőházon. A TLAD-ban mindazonáltal Niko előbb szökött meg, mint Johnny. A lépcsőn és a lépcső közelében levő holttestek arra utalnak, hogy Niko végezte ki őket távozásul, Johnny megjegyzést is tesz rá: "Nem szeretném, ha Niko Bellic eljönne értem. A hapsi őrült." Vagy azt, hogy: "Ez a szláv egy veszélyes rohadék." *''TBoGT-ben'' a I Luv LC küldetésben megjelenik, miközben motorozik. *A Klubházban, a számítógép és a tv előtti szobában, bal oldalon vagy egy kép, amin Johnny szerepel a régi GTA IV-es ruhájában. *Johnny az egyetlen GTA IV Éra főszereplő, aki csak angolt beszél. *Johnny az egyetlen GTA IV Éra főszereplő, aki nem rendelkezik helikoptervezetéssel kapcsolatos tapasztalattal. *Ha ráülsz egy motorra, bármeddig várhatsz, Johnny nem vesz fel sisakot. *Johnny az egyetlen GTA IV Éra főszereplő, aki nem ereszkedik térdre, amikor letartóztatják. *Johnny utálja a kocsikat, ketrecként gondol rájuk, ezért ha egy kocsival ütközöl, akkor többször fogsz kiesni, mint Niko vagy Luis. *Johnny kedvenc rádióállomása a Liberty Rock Radio 97.8. *Johnny a második főszereplő, akit megöltek a Grand Theft Auto során, az első Victor Vance, akit megöltek a Grand Theft Auto: Vice City során, emellett ő az egyetlen főszereplő, akit egy másik főszereplő ölt meg. *A Grand Theft Auto V-ben Johnny sokkal magasabb, vékonyabb és öregebb. Navigáció } |title = The Lost Brotherhood |name = Template:The Lost Brotherhood |talk = Template talk:The Lost Brotherhood |bodystyle = width:650px; |titlestyle = background:#071808; |groupstyle = background: #071808; font-weight: bold; width:50px; text-align: center; |liststyle = background: #394A26; |belowstyle = background: #071808; text-align: center; |group1 = Tagok |list1 = Billy Grey † Johnny Klebitz † Jim Fitzgerald † Brian Jeremy † (korábban) Terry Thorpe † Clay Simons † Angus Martin Jason Michaels † Ashley Butler † Leila Sharpe Dave Grossman Random Biker † (korábban) Lil' Joe † Brett Bruce Buck Chuck Conan Carl Dick Dogg Earl Frank Glenn Hal Hamm Hank Horse Leon Monty Nick Pat Petey Shawn Tug Wayne Willy Murphey † Henry Jose Bozo † Dirty Sue † Mitch † Night Kog † |group2 = Szövetségesek |list2 = Emberek: Elizabeth Torres (korábban) Thomas Stubbs Malc DeSean Ray Boccino † (korábban) Bandák: Uptown Riders Pegorino crime family (korábban) Los Santos Vagos |group3 = Ellenfelek |list3 = Emberek: Lester Arnold Joseph Johnson Billy Grey † Brian Jeremy † Random Biker † Ray Boccino † Trevor Phillips Bandák: Angels of Death Jeremy Biker Gang Pegorino crime family A Bizottság Hillside Posse Triads Orosz Maffia Albán Maffia Trevor Philips Enterprises Varrios Los Aztecas |group4 = Törzshelyek |list4 = Lost MC Klubház Brian Jeremy mentési háza |group5 = Területek |list5 = Alderney: Acter Tudor Blaine County: Pontos hely ismeretlen |group6 = Egyéb |list6 = Lostmc.com Lost MC-Angels of Death MC Háború The Lost and Damned }} ar:جوني كليبيتز de:Jonathan Klebitz en:Johnny Klebitz es:Johnny Klebitz fi:Johnny Klebitz fr:Johnny Klebitz nl:Johnny Klebitz pl:Johnny Klebitz pt:Johnny Klebitz ru:Джонни Клебиц vi:Johnny Klebitz Kategória:Karakterek Kategória:GTA IV karakterek Kategória:The Lost and Damned karakterek Kategória:The Ballad of Gay Tony karakterek Kategória:GTA V karakterek Kategória:Elhunyt karakterek Kategória:Főszereplők Kategória:Bandavezetők Kategória:A The Lost Brotherhood tagjai Kategória:Motorosok Kategória:Gengszterek Kategória:Férfiak